


Movie Night on 34th Street

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas, Comfort, Comfort fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Sanders Sides Holiday Month, anxiety attack, virgil is an anxious bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Virgil has a bad day, culminating in a panic attack. Luckily, his boyfriends are there to, quite literally, catch him.





	Movie Night on 34th Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the second Sanders Sides Holiday Month (@sanderssidescelebrations on Tumblr) prompt, Holiday Movies.

Virgil very nearly collapsed upon entering the apartment. Luckily for him, Patton was right there to catch him.

He heard Patton call out for Logan, but he barely registered it, too busy trying to make himself breathe. Then Logan's arms were around him, too, and two of his boyfriends were lifting him up and taking him to the couch.

Patton and Logan were on either side of him. There were fingers combing through his hair and a hand rubbing gentle circles on his upper back.

He vaguely heard the door open. It felt like his chest was on fire. “What's going on?” he heard. It sounded like…

“Roman?” he croaked. 

Roman filled his field of vision suddenly, a concerned look on his face. “Are you doing your breathing exercise, Stormcloud?” 

Virgil nodded weakly, but Roman began to lead him through it anyway. It helped. Patton stood from his left, but he focused on Roman's voice and Logan's hand tapping out the 4-7-8 count on his shoulder blade. 

There was soft music, Christmas music. Virgil got his breathing under control and slumped into Logan's arms as the other two sat down on the couch, each of them making sure they could have some physical contact with Virgil.

Miracle on 34th Street played on their television. They spent half the night like that, though Virgil fell asleep before even the first movie was finished. 

Roman carried Virgil to bed last night without waking him up, and the other three fell asleep happy after a wonderful Christmas movie marathon. 

When Virgil woke up, surrounded by his boyfriends and their love and with a Christmas song stuck in his head, contentment washed over him. In that moment, any problems he had didn't matter. As long as he had them, to watch Christmas movies and do breathing exercises and fall asleep cuddling with, everything was perfect.


End file.
